


Gency Week 2020

by FumeKnightofShovelry



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Couldn't do every day, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumeKnightofShovelry/pseuds/FumeKnightofShovelry
Summary: Gency Week 2020 is here. Have a little short for it!
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 19





	Gency Week 2020

Angela adored sea mammals.

To be fair, she couldn’t think of anyone that didn’t have a soft spot for them. There was something about sea mammals that spoke to the limits of human ability, to the desire to push beyond. Pinnipeds were clumsy, adorably rotund layabouts on land, but when immersed in the sea, they seemed to grow wings and jet through the water in ways no technology could hope to replicate. Otters were nimble on land, but became shooting stars when they dove, corkscrewing and stretching their long, fuzzy bodies with the glee of free creatures. Manatees were placid and gentle, every bit the image of the bovines they seemed so similar to. Dolphins chirped and jumped and played with legendary joy. Even the largest whales moved with ponderous elegance, displacing massive quantities of ocean with every heavy, powerful motion.

Humans could be powerful swimmers, but they were still clumsy and ungainly compared to twirling, diving, eternally graceful aquatic and amphibious mammals. Angela couldn’t help but wonder: if humans were still so limited, even in the water, then how much was there still to discover about themselves? So much of the planet was ocean, and humankind had yet to plunge to its depths, or even master the faintest flailing on the surface.

Others might have seen such lack of progress with pessimism and concern, but Angela saw it with happier eyes. Humanity could still grow, still learn, and it started with the sea. It had been her idea, in fact, for the two of them to meditate on the rocks by the sea, watching ships pass by...and the occasionally more interesting sight of a long, dark shape that spouted water in a spray of mist.

“Angela, look!” Genji pointed and handed her the binoculars. “There, do you see? Just one, but the rest will not be far behind. Watch for the spray.”

“I know what to watch out for, Genji.” She grinned, even as she narrowed her eyes and peered down the cliffside to the Strait of Gibraltar, watching the movement beneath the waves. Fin whales were sociable, and even if there likely weren’t any calves in the group, she expected…

“Ah, there we go!” Angela smiled, watching as another jet of water fired off into the air, then another, then another. She counted five...no, seven, moving west to east, in from the Atlantic. “Beautiful, aren’t they?”

“I wouldn’t know. I don’t have the binoculars.” Genji laughed and nudged her shoulder, forcing her focus away from the whales as she shifted to the side. 

“Hah, hah,  _ liebling _ . I see how it is.” She rolled her eyes in mock exasperation, but didn’t hand them over just yet. His visor could zoom in for him, so she’d hog this tool as long as she could. Once, Genji might have been hesitant to take advantage of his cybernetics for something so mundane—better to distance himself from them whenever possible—but time, patience, and reflection had worn away those concerns. Now, he happily let his viewports narrow his field of vision to allow him to watch the group of fin whales moved slowly at the surface from right to left, entering from the ocean to the sea, in search of the warmer waters within.

“Genji?” Angela asked.

“Yes?”

“Perhaps, someday, we shall take the Orca above the water for whale watching. Perhaps the others would enjoy it as well?”

“I see no reason why they would not, though Winston will have too much fun with the irony of it all.”

Angela frowned. “I do not follow.”

“Taking a flying Orca to observe waterbound orca, or at least their cousins? For shame, Angela, I thought you adored puns!” Genji chortled happily, eyes still locked on the whales below.

“Hah, hah.” Angela guffawed, grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him towards her to press her forehead against his. When he didn’t want to take his visor off, this was the closest approximation they had to a kiss, and that was fine with them. It wasn’t something anyone else had, and that made it that much more special.

“I think we should take them.”

“I agree, Angela.” Genji sighed, content, and then let out a little giggle.

“What seems to be funny?” Angela tilted her head to the side, caressing the metal above his nose.

“I am currently zoomed in as far as I can go, so you’ll pardon me if I can’t properly see you, Angela. Everything is rather blurry.”

He turned back towards the sea, fixing his eyes back on the pod of cetaceans, and Angela joined him with her binoculars, shaking her head as she chuckled. From here, those giants seemed so small, and that smallness made this little, shared moment that much more precious. In the face of such vastness, of the sea and its massive, gentle titans, two people could still stand as spots of warmth together.


End file.
